My Silly Life
by missmontana
Summary: Chapter 7 Summary: Dean finds revelation in the smallest of ways, sometimes they're life changing. Like seeing one's true visage. T for Cussing.
1. Storm

**My Silly Life**

_**Chapter 1 Summary:**__ When a storm comes, Dean gets scared, and Mary is there for him. Weechester!Dean_

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Warnings:**__ May be some mega-cuteness and parts that will make you go 'D'awww!'_

_**Word Count:**__ 100. On the nose._

_**~x~**_

Mary had just finished closing all the windows. The sudden summer storm had come down really fast this time. She would have sworn that she had heard soft whimpering.

She tracked down the noise to the hall cupboard and opened the door to reveal a cowering Dean.

"Dean, what's the matter, sweetie?" She asked, crouching. "Is it the storm?"

He nodded. "I'm scared, Momma."

Mary cracked a small smile. "There's nothing to be worried about, storms are just God's way of watering the earth."

"Like how Dad waters the garden?" He sniffled.

"Yeah. Exactly like how Dad waters the garden."


	2. Brothers Till The End

_Brother's till the end_, he had said once, but now Sam felt betrayed and alone.

_I'll be around for so long that you'll want me to leave, Sammy_.

Sam shook his head in denial. This just shouldn't have happened, but it was bound to happen to them.

He looked into his brother's lifeless eyes and all he could think was about himself. How was he going to cope without him? Who was going to save Sam's ass when he was way too trusting? Who was going to comfort him now?

Who was going to be his brother?

"Oh, _Dean_… no."


	3. Girl Next Door

**Girl Next Door**

**_Summary:_**_ Even at a young age, Dean had the girls coming onto him. Weechester!Dean. Slightly AU._

**_Rating: _**_K+_

**_Warnings: _**_Be warned. Down there be cuteness._

**_Word count:_**_ 100. HOW GOOD AM I? I don't think that people realise how hard it actually is to write drabbles. Especially when you have to limit yourself to 100 words!_

**_~x~_**

She's watched him from her bedroom window, as he helped his dad work on their car, playing with his baby brother and even gardening with his mother.

The girl from across the road had decided that today would be the day that she'd get Dean to talk to her. She's had a small crush on him since they day she moved in, two months ago.

She waves a few seconds before she leaves her front lawn, and he blushes in a totally adorable way and returns the wave. She's gonna talk to him today.

And she won't forget the pie.


	4. Tears

_**Prompt: **__Tears_

_**Spoilers for: **__1x01, the Pilot episode… Though I'm pretty sure anyone (everyone) reading this has more than likely seen it, memorised it and quotes it every time they watch it. I know I do._

_**Chapter 4 Summary: **__Dean comforts Sam the night after Jessica dies._

_**A/N:**__ Has anyone else noticed that in this story every chapter so far seems to follow a pattern? Wee!Chesters, Sad chapter, Wee!Chesters, Sad chapter…. Yeah, I think I need to break out of this pattern. :D Maybe some humour next chapter, yeah? Prompt came from NekoKeira-chan, I suggest that y'all check her out._

_**Disclaimer: **__As per usual, I have to stand upon a podium in front of the press and authorities and lawyers_

_**Word Count: **__100, on the nose. This once again proves my awesomeness._

_**~x~**_

Dean awoke to the cough-choke-_sob_ that emanated from his little brother whenever something happens to make him extremely sad.

Sighing, he stood up and crosses the short distance between his bed and Sam's in the shoddy motel they came to stop at after the fire engulfed Sam and Jessica's small apartment.

"C'me 'ere, Sammy," he sleep-slurred, sitting next to his brother, pulling him into an embrace that Sam reluctantly accepts. The younger man's arms snake their way around Dean's torso, his head buries itself into the crook of the older Winchester's neck.

"Shh," he cooed, stroking his hair. "It's okay."

_**~x~**_

_**A/N 2:**__ Reviews are welcome. Oh! And so are prompts!_


	5. Not Rocket Science

_**Chapter 5 Summary: **__Dean and Sam's awkward encounter, and Dean's OCD to need to correct it. Dialogue only._

_**Spoilers: **__None… that I'm aware of._

_**Word count: **__100, on the nose… Not including the little '~x~' below._

_**~x~**_

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Ah! Dean… Aha, hey, what're you doing back so early?"

"No, I think the question is why the fuck are you flailing your arms around like you're special?"

"Uh, haha, um, well, you see…"

"No, I don't see. In fact, if _did_ see then I wouldn't be asking."

"Well… _Gabrieldaredmetodoit_."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that, Dean. Please, man, you're starting to look creepy."

"I hope that that was recorded and saved, Sammy."

"Why? And, don't call me Sammy."

"Because if you're gonna do it, then do it right. It's air-guitar, not rocket science, dude."


	6. Nightmares

**Nightmares.**

_**Chapter 6 Summary: **__Dean's having nightmares, and on particular figure stands out above the rest._

_**Spoilers:**__ Season four, 'Lazarus Rising' maybe… You make of this what you will._

_**Word Count: **__100, this once again proves my awesomesauceness. _

_**A/N: **__I'm doing prompts, so drop me a line anytime, okies?_

_**~x~**_

_Tossing restlessly, Dean was, as he tried to loosen the chains that had snaked their way up and around his legs. He couldn't scream for he feared that if maybe he did, they'd hurt him again._

_Black eyes watched him from everywhere; sometimes they'd have mouths twisted into wicked, sadistic grins._

_But one person stood above them all, he had not just eyes and a mouth. He had a body too, dirty tan-coloured trench coat the most dominant feature as well as his too blue eyes._

_The man put his hand on Dean's shoulder._

"_Arise."_

Dean jolted upright and gasped.


	7. Revelations

So, this is where I'm at right now. Believe me when I say that i'm working on my other fics, it's for certain. But I'm busy with school and after this week I should only have one assignment left to do, but it'll be the holidays down here by then and I'll be off for two weeks; plenty of writing time...

* * *

><p><em>"And I saw an angel standing in the sun; and he cried with a loud voice, saying to all the fowls that fly in the midst of heaven, Come and gather yourselves together unto the supper of the great God<em>..."

~ Book of Revelations 19:17 ~

* * *

><p>When Dean awoke from his time in Hell, he noticed a few things. First, he was no longer torn to shreds, which was <em>definitely<em> a good thing. It would be a little hard trying to explain to little old ladies doing their Sunday groceries, or single mums taking their kids out for the day, why he had his intestines spilling from his abdomen after he eventually broke out of his grave.

Oh, right. _That_.

The second thing he noticed was that he was six-feet-under. Well, from what he could _assume_ he was six-feet-under because it was pitch black and musty as all Hell...

Yeah, he's gonna have to find a new thing to say.

Also, Dean felt like he had a roll of quarters or even a butterfly jammed down his throat. That, coupled with the memories of effectively being a skin-suit for those crazy sumbitches downstairs, he considered himself the perfect candidate to be the next victim in _Silence of the Lambs_. He needed a bottle of water… maybe even a longneck.

~x~

When Dean awoke from his first restless slumber in a motel after escaping his grave, he noticed Sam was nowhere to be found. This in itself wasn't unusual; Sam or himself could easily be gone when the other woke up, whether this was because they ran out of beer, they were "entertaining" (mostly in Dean's case… Oh, sue him; he was only human), or they needed food, it really didn't matter that the other was gone. It was the speculation of the amount of _time_ Sam had been away. Since his arrival back on Planet Earth, Dean hadn't been alone _at all_ since those first couple of hours.

The longer he was left alone, Dean feared he was going to start thinking about his torturous months—God, it hardly felt like it; Dean was pretty sure the universe was fucking with him in regards to how long he spent down there—in Hell.

Yeah, Dean hopes, Sam will be back. _Soon_.

~x~

When Dean awoke from his half-awed daze in the middle of the sigil-ed to _Hell_ (again, he's _got_ to find a new word) abandoned barn, the first thing he noticed was that in front of him stood two men. One wore a simplistic business suit, white shirt, haphazardly done up blue tie, black slacks and blazer, with a trench-coat laid over the top. Overall, nothing too noteworthy—except for the colour this guys' eyes.

The other man, on the other hand, was _tall_. And white; like, _white_. Glow in the dark, white. And had these two luminous shapes protruding from his back. The overall appearance of the second man was… ethereal. God help him for sounding like some teenage girl, but he—the guy—was. (And Sam was gonna get a load with this.) He didn't know what was freakier, the fact that both the men were standing in the exact same spot (and Dean wasn't sure that he was supposed to see one of them), or the fact that their eyes, the exact same startling shade of blue, were peering intensely all the way into the deep crevices of his soul.

Shell shocked, Dean asked, "Who _are_ you?" to neither one in particular.

The smaller of the two men spoke after a short light show—which involved the barns long since last used lighting to spark and sputter, lightning to flash outside and the second man's luminous appendages to stretch outward at least fifteen feet causing deep dark shadows on the sigil-ed walls—and said simply, "I'm the one who gripped you tight and Raised you from Perdition."

With a sudden burst of revelation and the image of Pamela's eyes burning out Dean sputtered, "_You're_ Castiel?"

The taller of the two glowed a brighter white when Dean said his name. The smaller man nodded.

"Yes. I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Warrior of Heaven," said Castiel, his tone laced with conviction. The white man behind him glowed brighter again. Dean stared.

"Well I'll be damned…" He muttered.

Mum was right all along, Dean thought to himself as he watched the taller of the two men in front of him, almost certain now that they were the same person, as he subtly pulsed with an energy that most certainly was unlike Dean's ever seen before. Angels do exist.


End file.
